


Corner of the Sky

by shockandlock



Series: Flames to Candles: MarcoAce Week 2015 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco hears a wonderful voice singing when he's starting his shift, but the words hold a certain sadness to them. Can he help Ace out of his slump? For MarcoAce Week Day 5: Song Lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what musical I watched recently? So the song is Corner of the Sky from Pippin, and if you want to listen along, the one by Matthew James Thomas is spectacular. This is a perfect song for Ace, I feel. By the way, I do some skipping around with the lyrics, so it doesn't have all of the lyrics.

_Everything has its season_ _  
_ _Everything has its time…_

It was very late when Marco went out on deck. He was starting his shift, so he thought no one else would be outside, but he was wrong. Someone was there, and whoever it was had the most  _beautiful_ voice. The words of the song washed over Marco making him feel warm inside. Wanting to hear more, he stepped closer to investigate.

It was Ace.

"…  _So why don't I feel I fit in anywhere I go?"_ he sang.

At those words, the warmth inside was cut, replaced with worry. Is this why Ace hadn't accepted his place in the family yet? Because he felt out of place? Suddenly overcome with determination, Marco decided that it was his job to convince Ace otherwise. After all, he had seen how Ace interacted with everyone else in the family, and he knew that what Ace had sung was absolutely untrue. It pained Marco for Ace to feel this way.

_Rivers belong where they can ramble_ _  
_ _Eagles belong where they can fly_

Fly, huh?

"You sound wonderful, yoi," Marco commented, finally revealing himself. Ace spun around with wide eyes.

"Marco?!" he yelped. Under the moonlight, Marco could see the faint traces of the color pink dusting Ace's freckles. "Tell me if you're listening next time! Geez!"

"There's plenty of singers on this crew, so you have no need to feel embarrassed," Marco chuckled, but he quickly brushed the light-hearted demeanor off, unmasking his true concern. "Is something wrong, Ace? You can tell me."

Ace sighed. "You really were listening, weren't you?" He turned around and slumped his arms over the railing. "Go ahead. If you're going to yell at me, you might as well get it over with."

"Why would you ever think that I was going to do that?" Marco objected, leaning against the rail as well. "I just want to talk, yoi. You know, we want you to feel welcomed here, and I assure you that you have a place in our family."

Ace shook his head. "You make it sound so easy," he responded. "Everyone here has been so kind, but if you guys really knew…" he trailed off, never completing the thought. "Anyways," he continued, "I love being here with you guys, I'll admit that, but it's my own fault I can't stay."

"Is that really what you think?" Marco questioned, before he could add something about that line of thinking being bullshit and that no one cared about whatever Ace was worried about, Ace tilted his head up towards the stars.

"Yep," he said, "but sometimes it would just be nice not to think about it or anything. To just reach out and touch those amazing stars." He reached out, pointing far above.

Ace was right. Those stars really were amazing, but something else was even more amazing to Marco, and he wanted Ace to see that.

That gave Marco an idea. Ace  _would_ touch those stars.

He took a step back and breathed in, Ace looking over in interest. Effortlessly, Marco summoned his bright-blue flames over his body and transformed. He dipped low and offered out his back as if to say, " _Get on."_ He would have never done this with anyone else, but things with Ace were special.

Ace, mesmerized by the beauty of Marco's phoenix form, nodded and took a slow step forward, running his hand across the fire. His own flames sparked out for a second as he climbed on, causing Marco to coo.

Marco readied himself to fly once he was sure that Ace was secure on his back. He was certain once Ace wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered, "I'm ready, Marco."

Moving his majestic wings, Marco took off into the night sky.

_Every man has his daydreams_ _  
_ _Every man has his goal_

Marco wished he knew what Ace was thinking as they soared along, but he was only complying to Ace's wishes in hopes that it would help him see the happiness he had with them. The wonderful sight would take all of Ace's worries off of his mind. Marco saw this often, but to share this with Ace was just amazing and it made the warmth from hearing Ace sing earlier return.

Suddenly, Ace laughed joyously, sweeping away Marco's own anxieties. "This is amazing!" he shouted above the wind rushing around them. "I never could have dreamed of this! It's all so beautiful!"

A pleased trill left Marco's beak, and, wanting to show Ace even more, he flew higher, above the fluffy clouds.

_People like the way dreams have_ _  
_ _Of sticking to the soul_

Marco spread his wings and they started steadily gliding along. He internally panicked a bit when the arms left his neck and he felt Ace shift around on his back, but he had faith that Ace wasn't about to do something stupid. His thoughts were confirmed when Ace cheered out once again, and Marco could have sworn he heard the melody of that song too.

"…  _but I won't rest until I know I'll have it all!"_

Marco loved that he was making Ace feel this amazing: that he would share his beautiful voice with him. He could tell that Ace wasn't really thinking about any of his worries, and he was proud that he was able to accomplish this. Maybe he would finally be calm enough to listen to what Marco had to say. He let out a caw to warn Ace, and once he knew the other was safely balanced once more, he turned gently and headed back to the ship.

_And far away you'll hear me singing_ _  
_ _Softly to the dawn_

When they landed back on deck and Ace clambered off of Marco's back, he was panting from the adrenaline, but the grin had not yet left his face. "That was great, Marco!" Ace exclaimed. "I just don't know what to say!"

"Really? I'm glad then, yoi," Marco said after transforming back. He placed a comforting hand on Ace's shoulder to get his attention. "I- We all want you to have that feeling every, single day. Whatever burden you're facing, we can face it together, so join us," Marco declared, holding out a hand.

Ace looked at him in shock (though it was more of a pleasant surprise), but he still appeared hesitant to take Marco's hand. Anxiety shot through Marco again. Had he said something wrong?

"Ace?"

As if sensing Marco's worry, Ace himself surprisingly smiled: a reassuring gesture to Marco. "I just need a bit more time to think, so don't worry about it!" He gently took Marco's hand. "You really did help," he admitted. "Thank you." And with that, he leaned up and placed a kiss on Marco's cheek.

Marco was sure he was the one blushing this time as he tenderly touched the area where Ace's lips had been moments before. Ace pulled away though and began heading back to his room.

"Well goodnight, Marco," Ace said, turning back to look at him, but before he could enter the ship, Marco stopped him.

"Wait, yoi!" he called, catching Ace's attention. Marco smiled back at him. "It would nice to hear that song again sometime."

Ace nodded, but his only words were a beautiful melody:  _"I've got to be where my spirit can run free_ _!_ _Got to find my corner of the sky!"_


End file.
